next level
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: las relaciones amorosas son un caos no puedes dar tres pasos mas si no has dado el primero establecer que relacion tienen.


**One shot**

* * *

&Flash back&

En una sala, se encontraba una joven pareja viendo una película romántica… bueno ya no le ponían atención, estaban ocupados en otras cosas, como besarse como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡Oye, espera!— hablaba la joven a su novio, que la besa con tanta pasión que no la dejaba respirar. Ella lo empujó tan fuerte que se cayó del sillón.

—¿Qué pasa, Ukyo? — Dijo algo irritado por la acción que le hizo.

—No me hacías caso— explicó, mientras se arreglaba el cabello y la ropa—. No me escuchabas, no tuve otro remedio que hacerlo.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo— se quejó él, sentado en el piso.

—Todavía no estoy preparada, Ryoga— le comentó con una voz tranquila e insegura.

—No te preocupes—contestó Ryoga sentado en el piso todavía— ¿Qué tienes? Anda, cuéntame.

—No es nada—. Acto seguido, Ukyo se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se levantó para ir directo a la cocina.

&Fin del flash back&

—¿Eso te pasó?— Se sorprendió Ranma, mientras tomaba un poco de café y lo miraba fijamente— ¿Por qué quieres mi ayuda?

—Tú tienes un poco más de experiencia…— comenzó Ryoga, girando la cabeza a un lado para evitar la mirada de su amigo y poder continuar su plática— en relaciones. Quiero que me ayudes respecto a la intimidad en pareja.

—¿Te estás refiriendo al sexo?— Aventuró Ranma con un poco de indiferencia— ¿Por eso me citaste en esta cafetería?

—Sí, sí, pero sé más sutil—. En su rostro, se podía notar su sonrojo al oír la palabra sexo—. Di "hacer el amor". Se oye más bonito.

—¡Ay, qué niño eres! — Dijo muy divertido por la forma de actuar de su ex rival.

—¡Oye! Hay diferencias entre el sexo y hacer el amor— alegó Ryoga ya mirando de frente a Ranma.

—A ver dímelas.

—Ya deja de molestar ¿Quieres, Ranma?— Le advirtió el P-chan irritado por la situación, sentía que se burlaba de él.

—Ay, pero qué genio tienes, amigo— comentó el artista marcial.

—¿Por qué vienes de traje?— Ryoga hizo una breve pausa para examinar la ropa de Ranma. Lucía un traje de color negro liso, una corbata negra sin estampados, una camisa café claro y unos zapatos negros. Se veía bien para ser un artista marcial— . Se me hace raro verte así.

—Cállate. Si quiero te puedo dar una paliza con o sin el traje; sabes muy bien que lo tengo que portar por mi trabajo, y además qué criticas si tú solamente llevas unos jeans, tenis y una playera blanca— menciono él. La verdad, es que para Ranma era un poco de incómodo siempre estar vestido así —.Ya deja de divagar y ve al punto, no tengo tiempo.

—¡Exacto: a eso quiero llegar con ella!— Indicó un poco frustrado.

—¡Y eres tú el que me dice que tengo que ser más sutil! ¡Depravado!— Gritó Ranma, casi se levantándose de su silla. Se sentó de inmediato al ver que las personas del lugar lo observaban—. Pero cuéntame tu problema

—Bueno, lo que pasa es cuando ya estamos en plena acción— dio un suspiro y continuó:— me detiene.

—¿Te detiene?— Preguntó.

—Sí. Veo que algo le afecta, como si tuviera dudas o no sé—. Tomó un poco de su café, que aún estaba tibio, y le siguió contando:

— cuando me atrevo a preguntar por qué, me da un beso o cambia de tema.

—Cómo pasa el tiempo rápido. Ya es de noche— lo interrumpió Ranma mirando el reloj de la cafetería—. Akane me va a matar por llegar tarde.

—Ranma, dime qué hago. Me preocupa esta situación, quiero resolverla— le suplicó Ryoga a su amigo. Ranma lo miró detalladamente.

—Escucha, esto es lo que harás: llegas a la casa y le preguntas directamente—. Se empezó a levantar de la silla y a ponerse su gabardina.

—Pero...

—Pero nada—. Hizo un ademan para llamar a la mesera para que le diera la cuenta e irse del sitio. Continuó: — Mira, así es esto del amor y en las relaciones de pareja siempre habrá sus altas y sus bajas. Veo que tú quieres llevar la relación a algo más serio ¿O me equivoco? Como a veces ellas no exponen sus sentimientos, entonces uno tiene que dar el primer paso. Dile tu sentir, se te nota que no es solo por tener sexo con ella.

Ranma empezó a levantarse de su asiento cuando vio que le devolvieron su cambio. Ryoga, Poniendose su chamarra café, le comentó: — El sexo eso lo de menos, lo que me importa saber es qué le pasa.

—Pues haz lo que te digo, pregúntaselo—. Y ya fuera del local—. Y deja de comportarte como puerquito asustado ¡Sé un hombre!

—Olvidaré lo último- le dijo mientras le da un leve puñetazo en su hombro—. Gracias, Ranma.

—¿Para qué son los amigos?— Se puso a caminar para tomar un taxi y se despidió. Ya dentro del vehículo le gritó: — ¡Bueno, cuídala, si no ya verás!

Ryoga vio alejarse el vehículo y luego empezó a caminar hacía su auto. Ya dentro, encendió el vehículo y enfiló con dirección a un local muy familiar en el que ahora vivía. Mientras manejaba, cavilaba todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos años.

—Es verdad, Ranma y Akane llevan una buena relación, hasta decidieron irse del dojo para alejarse de las personas entrometidas. Ya llevan tres años de casado. Parece como si fuera ayer cuando tenía 16 años y me peleaba con él… y ahora, quién lo diría, pidiéndole consejos precisamente a él ¡A mis 25 años!— Vio como iniciaban a caer gotas de agua, como advertencia de la lluvia, y exclamó: — ¡ Ya empezó a llover! Lo bueno es que ya no me preocupa tanto, ya resolvimos el problema de la transformación. Fue una buena idea de Nabiki, aunque… nos cobró. Como ya era novia de Kuno, nos llevó a china para resolver el problema, como un regalo de boda para Akane y… ¡Qué suerte! Akane nunca supo sobre mi transformación, de la que me salé. Quién hubiera sospechado que terminaría junto con Ukyo… hablando de ella ¡Tengo que arreglar esto ahora!— Pensando esto último, se dio cuenta que ya había llegado. Se estacionó, apagó el auto y se bajó. Al caminar, se encontró con alguien sumamente tentativo. Ahí estaba ella con unos jeans ajustados a la cadera, unos mocasines negros, un sweater blanco y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Se apresuró a llegar junto a ella para taparse de la lluvia.

—¿Te ayudo a cerrar, Ukyo?— Se ofreció él con una sonrisa. Se quitó su chamarra para tener más movilidad, Ukyo quitó su letrero para meterlo a la casa.

—Claro ¿Qué hiciste hoy?— Dijo Ukyo por hacerle plática, mientras observaba atentamente como cerraba la puerta del restaurante.

—Estuve con Ranma— respondió, al momento de volteándose para ver a su amiga-novia.

—¿Cómo está? Ya no ha venido por aquí—. Cómo extrañaba esos tiempos en que él iba a su local a comer o a esconderse de Akane y su comida. Pero en fin, tenía que resignarse y ser una buena perdedora y seguir adelante con su vida junto con su Ryoga.

—Ha estado ocupado en su trabajo de publicista—. Se dirigió a ella, quedando unos pasos a distancia—. Pero se ve que le gusta mucho.

Empezaron a apagar las luces, a hacer un poco de limpieza y poner todo en su lugar. Se dispusieron a subir las escaleras y en ese recorrido, Ryoga ya no aguantaba más. Se dispuso a enfrentar el problema, dándose ánimos mentalmente ¡Vamos, Ryoga eres un artista marcial! Y a la mitad de las escaleras se detuvo; dos escalones de distancia lo separaban de Ukyo. Ella, aún dándole la espalda, fue consciente de que su novio suspendió su caminar.

—Ukyo, quiero hablar algo contigo— Dijo muy serio, cosa rara en él. Como reacción, ella se recargó en la pared cercana que tenía aquel pequeño pasillo, dándole a él una vista de su perfil.

—¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?— Preguntó, preparándose mentalmente para lo que él le iba a decir.

—Es que te he visto algo rara últimamente— le explicó— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—No sé de qué hablas— dijo ella, indiferentemente.

—Deja de negarlo. Te conozco muy bien, algo tienes. Me tienes preocupado, en realidad. Llevamos seis meses saliendo y años de conocernos. Dime lo que sea, te lo suplico. Si es algo respecto a mí lo aguantaré.

—Lo que pasa es que…— le dijo, y en forma de susurro logró completar la oración: — no estoy segura de nuestra relación

—¿Qué?— Habló él, sin comprender esas palabras.

—Sí, como oíste—. Alzó su cabeza para ver el techo y concentrarse en lo que le diría— ¿A qué rumbo vamos? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos? Tú bien sabes que ya no soportaré otra decepción amorosa. Mi corazón no lo resistiría—. Se volteó para ver a Ryoga— ¿Qué somos?

—¿Era eso?— Dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo que "era eso"? ¡Y deja de sonreír!— Reclamó, un poco molesta por la actitud que estaba mostrando Ryoga—. No sé qué somos, amigos o novios. He estado pensando qué pasaría si un chico se acercara a mí y me invitara a salir o me preguntara "¿tienes novio?"¿Qué le haría, Ryoga?

—Yo le respondería que ya tengo una relación— le contestó con una simpleza.

—Eso ya no funciona—. Se dio un tiempo para continuar, se llevó sus manos a la cintura y, mirándole fijamente, dijo con una voz que denotaba seguridad: — Yo te amo. Apenas descubrí este sentimiento hacía ti, por eso me has sentido distanciada. Y tú nunca me lo has dicho, hasta creo que solo juegas conmigo. Viajas y, cuando lo haces, mi cabeza se llena de preguntas, como "¿Se preocupará por mí?" "¿Tendrá algún interés en nuestra relación?" Ó "¿Pensará en mí tanto como yo en él?" Por eso estoy al borde de decidir no seguir contigo... — al decir estas palabras bajó su cabeza.

Acercándose sigilosamente a ella, le rodeó su cintura con su brazo y con la mano libre le levantó la cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos mientras decía: — Ukyo, amor, mi vida: yo siento por ti algo especial y hermoso. Tal vez no te lo he dicho porque soy muy tímido. Yo te amo ¡Te amo tanto! Es sólo que esperaba el momento propicio para decírtelo. Creo que ya llegó; quiero que seas mi novia y más adelante, si es posible, la madre de mis hijos, envejecer contigo… Y puedo estar seguro que piensas lo mismo yo.

—Claro que sí—. Con esto dicho, besó los suaves labios de su exquisita mujer, que fueron bien recibidos. Ukyo levantó sus brazos para rodearle el cuello a su amado. Los segundos corrían, el beso empezó lento, pero cómo siempre el cuerpo necesita oxigeno.

—¡Ah!— Exclamó en forma de susurro, por el buen beso que terminó—. Ukyo, te necesito más que nunca y mi cuerpo también

—Yo también— le respondió en voz baja.

—Quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo, no solo con palabras si no también con hechos, así que ¿Me va a permitir hacerle el amor, señorita?

—¡Vaya forma de pedírmelo!— Le contestó de forma cálida.

—Tengo que decirte algo— habló un poco nervioso. Cerró los ojos para proseguir:— esta va ser mi primera vez, espero no decepcionarte y…— iba seguir hablando, pero sintió el suave dedo de Ukyo interrumpiéndolo y abrió los ojos.

—Entonces estamos iguales tú y yo—mencionó un poco tímida.

—¡¿Eh?— Sólo pudo articular eso. Le comento rápidamente:— Será un placer experimentar esto contigo.

Se la llevó cargando en sus brazos, de las escaleras a la habitación de ukyo. Quería que ella se sintiera especial y también que aquello fuera inolvidable, más para ella. Así que la puso en la cama delicadamente y se sentó a su lado. Bajó su cabeza para quedar a su nivel y poder besarla a gusto, con mucha pasión y con delicadeza. Se recargó en una de sus manos y con la que tenía libre empezó acariciar su mejilla levantandole un poco el mentón para intensificar el beso; ella cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que introducía la lengua en la boca de Ryoga para empezar una leve batalla con la de él. Ryoga se sorprendió de lo rápido que iban las cosas, pero le gustó su iniciativa, así que también cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones por las que pasaba. Se puso encima de ella, recargando su peso en sus brazos para no lastimarla.

Ella, muy emocionada, inició con sus manos libres su exploración al cuerpo de él. Empezó por su cabeza, hombros, pectorales, abdomen, hasta llegar a su cintura, pero sus manos, muy inquietas, se fueron a la espalda realizando nuevo recorrido. Sentía que a él le gustaba, pues su cuerpo reaccionó con un pequeño espasmo y leves gemidos que delatabaa lo bien que se lo estaba pasando. En un movimiento, Ukyo ya estaba arriba de él, situada en la cadera masculina, con sus piernas a cada lado, sin dejar de besarse. Separaron sus labios, pero no tardaron para volver unirse.

Ryoga exploró semejante cuerpo, que nadie había profano hasta el día de hoy. Sus manos, que se hallaban en la cintura de ella, fueron descendiendo hasta las piernas y volvieron a subir hasta la espalda, atrayéndola más hacía sí. Siguieron profundizando el beso hasta que ardió, mientras ella se apoyaba en el pecho masculino con sus delicadas manos.

Rompieron con el beso y, mirándose fijamente, ella le quitó la playera blanca que llevaba puesta Ryoga. Se dispuso a ver detalladamente cada musculo de su bien formado torso. En especial sus abdominales, bien marcados sin llegar a lo grotesco, por los años de práctica de artes marciales que llevaba él "¡Gracias a dios!" Se decía mentalmente ella, pues ahora era testigo de los resultados. Con las yemas de los dedos exploró cada rincón, Ryoga sólo veía como realizaba esa acción, era muy fascinante verla explorando su cuerpo lentamente. Quiso seguir.

El sonido de la lluvia estaba dando un toque romántico a la escena. Los segundos pasaban. Entonces él se dispuso entrar en acción. Se incorporó un poco con la ayuda de sus brazos para sentarse levemente, pero con ella aun sentada encima de él. Empezó a quitarle el sweater; luego, le siguió una blusa morada que levantó hasta sacarla para que ya no le estorbara. Y ahí estaba ella, nada más con su brassier negro y poca piel al descubierto ¡Se veía tan sensual! Le desató su cabello. Cómo amaba verla así, sin su coleta. La besó y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos. Ella le acarició su mejilla, como dándole la bienvenida a la acción. Una de las manos masculinas le desabrochó el brassier, mientras aun la besaba. Se separó un poco para así hacer un lado la prenda. Y ya sin ropa en la parte arriba de ambos cuerpos, la atrajo más para sentir sus pechos rozándolo. Sintiendo sus pezones ya erectos por parte de ella se sintió orgulloso, era significado de que le gustaba lo que apenas llevaban haciendo. Ni tarde ni perezoso la puso bajo de su cuerpo, dejo sus labios para luego irse directo a su cuello dando leves mordidas y utilizando un poco su lengua juguetona. Aún abrazados, las manos femeninas se aventuraron a descender hasta la cintura masculina donde empezaba su jeans. Ella le desabrochó el botón, con esa acción atrajo la mirada y la suspensión de la acción de su ahora novio.

—Vaya tienes muchas prisa, ¿verdad?— Dijo con un tono de voz muy sensual y una mirada de deseo.

—Es que te… te… quiero a… a… ayudar, con a… algo— estaba tan nerviosa, que hasta empezó a tartamudear.

—Ya me has ayudado mucho, ya me quitaste la playera—. La dejó de ver para empezar a darle unos pequeños besos en su cuello y en su clavícula nuevamente—. Así que déjame hacer toda la labor hoy, como símbolo de mí agradecimiento, por dejarme amarte así, ¿quieres? — No oyó respuesta, así que prosiguió la labor que había suspendido.

Se levantó para quitarse los jeans y quedó sólo en unos bóxers negros ajustados. Ukyo se dio cuenta que ya se podía ver que alguien estaba despierto para un festín ¡Vaya! Esto es algo nuevo, pensó ella. Ryoga, al darse cuenta que ella se estaba fijando exclusivamente en cierta parte de su cuerpo, se cruzo de brazos.

—Ukyo, Ukyo, ¿estás ahí, mi amor?— Preguntó, con una sonrisa muy atractiva.

—¿Qué? Disculpa, Ryoga— contestó al fin, de regreso del transe en el que estaba—. Me llamo la curiosidad, te veo muy atractivo.

—Lo sé, lo puedo ver por tu sonrojo—. Era cierto, estaba muy roja, pero se veía muy linda así—. Voy a continuar—. A pesar que era la primera vez de Ryoga, se le notaba seguro, decidido, él se estaba guiando por sus instintos.

Las manos masculinas viajaron a los jeans de ella y se los quitó de un jalón. Y ahí estaba ella con sus bragas negras, sus piernas largas y cremosas, sus caderas, sus curvas bien torneadas y abdomen plano, listo como para comérselo. Al último, pero no menos importantes, sus pecho, redondos de buen tamaño, medianos, de acuerdo a su proporción. Ryoga regresó a su posición arriba de ella; fue descendiendo hasta alcanzar esa la altura y poder atacar cada uno de esos montículos rosados con un beso; los lamió, usó su lengua en los pezones realizando pequeños círculos y al final se metió uno en su boca para succionarlo. Siempre dando ese tratamiento a los dos tesoros, acariciando uno, mientras al otro le daba su especial tratamiento, su mano libre acariciaba la cintura de su novia obteniendo gemidos, susurros con su nombre. Regresó a su boca, cuando hizo ese movimiento rozó su virilidad con la intimidad de ella, eso le regaló a ambos un gemido, él se sintió maravillado por ese roce. Ese simple hecho le dio varias descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo; se moría por saber si eso se intensificaba ya estando dentro de su amada.

Puso manos a la obra. Lentamente le quitó las bragas, pero unas manos ajenas a él se lo impidieron con una cara de what? Él la miró.

—Yo lo hago— dicho y hecho se las quitó e hizo lo propio con sus bóxers, pues ya le apretabas endemoniadamente en su deseo por tener a esa mujer. Desnudos los dos, ocuparon sus lugares correspondientes. Ella abrió levemente sus piernas para dar lugar entre ellas a Ryoga. Ya listo, él posó una de sus manos en su erección para ponerla en el sitio en donde tienía que entrar, pero antes realizó un travesura haciendo un leve roce en toda la vagina de sus novia —¡RYOGA!— Gritó en forma de gemido ella, de una manera tan excitante que le erizó la piel. Después de eso, la puso en la entrada de la felicidad, del éxtasis. Se acercó más a ella y posó sus manos, como apoyo, a cada lado de la cabeza de Ukyo y empezó a entrar lentamente ¡La mitad ya estaba adentro! Tan solo tener esa parte adentro se sentía a mil por hora. Sonrió al tiempo que cerró sus ojos, pero un sonido lo hizo abrirlos repentinamente. Era Ukyo, en su rostro vio incomodidad y dolor. Entonces Ryoga se atrevió a decir:

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Era pregunta estúpida, pero en fin.

—Me duele, pero…— habló con dificultad— pero continua, de un solo jalón entra.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda esto…— hizo una pausa mientras veía como ella cerraba sus ojos y tomaba aire para relajarse, para prepararse por lo que seguía— te amo, Ukyo—. Dicho esto se adentro hasta el fondo. Se sentía súper genial, como mil fuegos artificiales o mucho más que eso.

Pero Ukyo no sentía todavía lo mismo que él, pues gritó levemente "¡ah!" mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos entreabiertos.

—Descuida, Ukyo, ya pasará—. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó. Pasó mucho tiempo así, pero luego él empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente hasta que los gemidos y palabras de ella se pudieron entender perfectamente.

—Hazlo más rápido— pidió ella dejando el dolor atrás, él empezó su andar de ir y venir, entrar y salir, ella lo acompañaba con sus caderas, aun sin romper el abrazo.

Ryoga, de otro movimiento rápido de sus brazos, se impulsó para quedar sentado en estilo indio, con Ukyo arriba. Conectados íntimamente en esa posición, hacia la penetración más profunda y deliciosa para ambos; pero no era eso solamente, también lo hacía para dejar trabajar a Ukyo de arriba abajo. Ella se impulsaba con sus manos en los hombros masculinos, él observaba como respiraba de forma muy acelerada y pesada; oliendo el sudor de sus cuerpos mezclarse. Él posó sus manos en las caderas de ella y ayudó a aumentar el ritmo de la penetración. Ukyo fijó sus ojos en él, pero el hombre estaba concentrado en como los pechos de ella se movían, se veía como niño descubriendo su regalo de navidad, pero ese niño la sorprendió, pues atrapó un pecho con su boca, saboreando el pezón como un bebe tomando leche; sonrió por esa acción que hizo. De pronto algo pasó que hizo que Ukyo se detuviera, él vio que cerraba sus ojos y gemía muy sonoramente. Él sintió que la vagina de ella se contraía apretado encantadoramente su pene ¡Sí, era un orgasmo, su primer orgasmo y él se lo dio! Por Dios, ya no podía más, así que volvieron a la posición anterior: él arriba. Ahora sus embestidas eran más fuertes, vigorosas, rápidas, acertadas y muy salvajes. Quería regalarle otro orgasmo; sintió unos espasmos que le advirtieron que le llegaba el fin, así que acelero hasta desfallecer y en la última estocada, con un orgasmo al máximo, se derramó en ella.

Sus brazos flaquearon y se dejó caer sobre Ukyo, su cabeza quedó al lado de la suya sin mirarse. El calor de sus cuerpos se sentía tan agradable… el sudor de sus cuerpos demostraba el ejercicio realizado igual que sus respiraciones pesadas. Bajo el sonido de la lluvia que levemente escuchaba y la energía un poco recuperada, se dispuso a salir de ella, muy a su pesar, pues ahora era su sitio favorito. Se recostó a su lado y se observaron los dos con un brillo en sus ojos, con una sonrisa satisfacción y de amor.

—Ukyo— la nombró con una tranquilidad.

—Ryoga.

—Te amo y te deseo como a nadie en el mundo— le indicó.

—Yo siento lo mismo— replicó ella en igual modo.

—¿Qué te parece dormir, amor?

—Buena idea— afirmó ella.

Se acomodaron a dormir. Ryoga buscó las cobijas que se cayeron por el acto realizado hace rato. Se cobijaron ambos, ella le dio la espalda para dormir de lado y él la abrazó por detrás, regalándole besos cortos en su cabello. Y se dispusieron a dormir.

—Buenas noches, Ukyo.

—Igualmente, Ryoga.

* * *

Esta reedición debo darle el crédito a esta **Fabiola Brambila** pues ella corrigió y le pueso su toque, así ¡**gracias Fabiola! **por interesarte en este humilde fic y por ayudarlo en corregirlo, este one shot que es el primero que realice esta dedicado para tí.

aun se acepta comentario y opiniones.

nos vemos.


End file.
